


All Apologies

by Lisbeth Bargeld (42Doctor)



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42Doctor/pseuds/Lisbeth%20Bargeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim remembers everything he's done in the mask, and apologizes for Jay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the kink meme. Somewhat AU-ish, I suppose.

He’d been having dreams.

Most of them were almost the same. There was an abandoned house, a man in a suit, and the mask Tim was always wearing. Always. Still, it was probably just a weird lump in his mattress. He was certain it was nothing to think about or dwell on.

Then he found the mask in his closet.

No. It was just a coincidence. He was also wrong about that line of thought, because the dreams fit in perfectly with the blackouts he’d had over the past couple years. There was even an explanation for the mysterious broken leg - he hadn’t fallen, he wasn’t shot. He’d had it broken as retaliation for attacking Jay and Alex, and Tim was certain he’d deserved it. The thing it was all centered around was Marble Hornets, though. The blackouts had started around then.

Tim did feel the need to apologize - no, that wasn’t the right word. Beg forgiveness. From Alex, although he had no idea where Alex even was. And from Jay, of course, who he’d stalked and attacked multiple times. He dialed Jay’s number, and attempted to gain composure.

Surprisingly, (it was four am), Jay picked up fairly quickly. He didn’t even sound tired. “Yeah?” He asked. God, where to start.

“I-I need to...” Tim’s voice trailed off. He needed more time to think about this. “Can we meet in Rosswood tomorrow? It’s... it’s Marble Hornets related!” Technically that wasn’t a lie.

“Sure, what time? Does noon work for you?” 

“Yeah, noon. See you then.” Tim hung up. So now he was stuck. He could either kneel in front of Jay and beg forgiveness, or just not show up, or show up and not have anything at all, or... 

He fell onto the bed and went to sleep.

\----

He’d figured out a way to not avoid the whole I-was-that-man-in-the-mask-that-attacked-and-stalked-you bombshell. It was 80 degrees out and he was wearing a huge jacket and a mask. Not to mention the fact that normal people probably didn’t wear masks to the park, anyway. Jay was standing under a tree, looking around the park. Tim ran over.

“Oh... ha - ah... rrr... eh.” Jay’s eyes widened. Yep, he definitely recognized the mask. Tim took it off, and threw it on the ground with the jacket. 

“I’ve been having dreams, with the mask, and I found it, and you’re in them... They’re real, aren’t they?” He rambled.

“Tim...”

“Were they real?” 

“This isn’t that important.”

“Yes it is! Were they real, dammit!”

The two looked at each other. Jay sighed. “Yeah, they were. Everything you dreamed about, it probably happened.” 

Of course. Of course it did. Tim fell to his knees, then grabbed on to Jay’s wrists. “I stalked you. I attacked you. I tried to kill you.bI don’t even think I can live with myself for that, even if you did forgive me! I don’t deserve to live, for everything I did. You have to kill me, Jay, because I’m not going to be able to do it myself. Please... just do it,” He begged, not letting go no matter how hard Jay tried to pull away.

“You don’t deserve to die, and I’m not going to kill you,” Jay decided. He attempted to remove Tim again.

“You have to. I tried to kill you! More than once! I don’t even remember why, I just knew what I was doing...” He choked.

“You saved my life, too. Remember? Alex had a gun pointed at me, and you tackled him to let me and Jessica get away.” Tim had no idea who Jessica was, but it was irrelevant. “You could’ve been shot, and I thought you were dead. If you think you’re evil or weak, you’re not! Now get up!”

Tim stood up. He still couldn’t meet Jay’s eyes, and he couldn’t shake the feeling of inadequacy and weakness. “Damn you, Jay.”

“I’m not going to kill you, okay? I just want to do this movie. We can put that behind us now.” Jay lied. Later he was going to press Tim for everything he could remember. Still, something told him that now wasn’t the best time. 

“Then hit me, or retaliate in some way! I’m not gonna let you say you’re not going to, either.” 

“You almost got shot and you had your leg smashed? Isn’t that enough?”

“I don’t remember that!”

There was another long pause between the two. Finally, Jay punched Tim in the face. “There.” Tim held onto Jay’s shoulder.

“Thank you for not killing me,” He murmured. He picked up the mask and jacket and stood back. “Do you want to keep the mask?” Tim handed it to Jay. Jay took it.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“I’m gonna go, then. And thanks.” Tim walked towards his car but was caught by Jay.

“I’m not leaving you, do you think I’m that dumb? Come on. We’ll go over the script or I’ll just follow you, because you can’t be alone.”


End file.
